


忠诚考验

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 伏地魔考验贝拉特里克斯对他的忠诚。





	忠诚考验

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Test of Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61305) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 

_ 她很纯净。_

马尔福更加富有，莱斯特兰奇更加忠于事业，穆尔塞伯更有天赋。但是布莱克更胜一筹。他们拥有财富、天赋、权力和热诚——以及不公开将他们与第一个承诺带领他们创造光明新世界的巫师联系在一起的政治智慧。他们的家谱可以追溯到罗马时代，但是他们避开了污染其他家族的哑炮、弱点和丑陋。在真相水落石出之前，他一直想象自己是他们那种家族中的一员。

_ 她很漂亮。_

她的头发是一团黑色丝绸，与乳白色的皮肤形成了鲜明对比。她的嘴唇天生就鲜红而饱满。她很高，只比汤姆矮上几英寸。她的胸部丰满，腰很纤细，屁股滚圆，腿也很长。

在他把那个丑陋畸形的家伙从肮脏的麻瓜汤姆·里德尔的脑海中扯出来之前，她比任何女人都更像他白日梦中的那个形象。她的样子与他理想中的女巫一致；有着可以与神话中的女神相比拟的美貌和更加优越的自信。

_ 她很忠诚。_

他发出的命令没有一个会让她停顿或露出犹豫的表情。当他发现她的堂弟背叛了自己，让她去惩罚他，她令那个叛徒在他的脚下尖叫了几个小时，然后才施了杀戮咒。

_ 他将她奉若珍宝。_

贝拉特里克斯不会做错事。当他命令她折磨别人，她的受害者会失去理智，当他命令她杀人，尸体会堆积成山。当他派她去执行任务，她永远都会达成目标，她也不止一次险些为他牺牲自己。

他捧着她的手亲吻，让她站在他的右边。其他食死徒都对她愤愤不平。这不利于团队精神，但是他是他们的主人，这是他的意志。他们向她表示了应有的尊重，当她利用他的喜爱，为一些旧日小事报复她的同僚时，他也只是一笑了之。

_ 然后他撕裂了她。_

她的忠诚似乎很绝对，但是汤姆无法信任。他想瓦解她，让她谴责自己。他尽自己所能恶毒地折磨她的精神和身体，可她仍然叫他主人，他这才意识到，自己的策略错了。

所以他让卢修斯折磨她，她一向看不起他。她的妹妹不情愿地当了目击者，为了让汤姆高兴，卢修斯折磨着她。她的皮肤破裂，流了很多血，声音也叫得嘶哑了，但是她没有阻止卢修斯。汤姆觉得怒不可遏，他玷污了或许是她残留的唯一纯洁的爱，命令纳西莎抚摸和舔她。贝拉露出了不舒服的表情，但是在他的命令下，她还是高潮了。

_他考验她，想让她拒绝他。_

汤姆在实施之前，将这个想法告诉了她。她十分害怕，再次宣誓了自己的忠诚，她的声音表露出了她过于骄傲而不愿付之言语的乞求。但是，她最终还是同意了。

她的话令他高兴，但是他不相信她。他的提议十分可怕，是一位纯血女巫可能经历的最严重的玷污。她从未对他遮掩她的思想，他现在看得出来她有多么厌恶。但是她仍然坚定地服从他的命令，引诱他感到希望。

那个麻瓜被带进房间时，她吐了。就麻瓜而言，他并不令人反感。他很高，有着黑发黑眼，甚至还很英俊。但是他没有魔力；他不过是一只动物。

汤姆可以对麻瓜施夺魂咒，但是他没有这样做。这样会更加真实。

“贝拉。”他温柔地说，厌倦了看着麻瓜蜷缩在一个角落里，而贝拉特里克斯厌恶地瞪着房间另一端。

听到他的话，贝拉特里克斯开始脱下衣服。她赤身裸体地站在那里，寒冷的房间令她的乳头硬了起来，她对麻瓜招了招手。

麻瓜盯着她，但是没有动。

贝拉不耐烦地叹了口气，大步穿过房间。她来到麻瓜面前，伸手抓住他的衣领，将他的脸拽到自己面前。

“抓紧时间享受吧。”她朝麻瓜讥笑道，然后吻上了他。

麻瓜享受了一会儿她的吻，然后一把抓住她的头发，向后扯着她的脑袋。他立刻害怕地瞥了汤姆一眼。但是汤姆没有阻止他，也什么都没说，他又看向了面前的女人。他粗鲁地抓着贝拉的乳房，就像农民挤牛奶一样。

贝拉既没有反抗，也没有挣扎，麻瓜觉得她这是允许他肆意展现自己的粗暴。他又拧又戳，还拍打几下，最终将她推到了地上。

她十分擅长钻心咒，不用魔杖就能施展。她只需说一个词，麻瓜就会发出尖叫，痛苦地扭动。但是她承受着他的侮辱，一直盯着她的主人。

麻瓜气喘吁吁地倒在她的身上，他那肮脏的精液玷污了她，汤姆感到一种前所未有的温暖。她为他做了这种事，模仿了把他带来这个世上的龌龊行为。

“阿瓦达索命。”

一道绿光闪过，贝拉从那具尸体下面挣脱了出来。

汤姆从椅子中站起来，对贝拉伸出手，帮她站了起来。他使用自己所知最强力的咒语为她清理了身体，她内心那种堕落的情绪令他感到惊奇。他帮她穿上黑色长袍，然后抱住了她。她是他的了。

_ 失败以前从不会让他快乐。_

**「** **完** **」**


End file.
